kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
005. The Butler, Busy
The Butler, Busy (その執事、多忙, Sono Shitsuji, Tabō) is Chapter 5 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian narrates on a butler's work, which involves staying up the latest and waking the earliest. Once prepared, he goes to the other servants and gives them tasks. He then prepares breakfast and wakes Ciel. As part of a noble's duty, Ciel is expected to give back to society, which he plans to do by having Sebastian prepare for some orphans to visit the next day. After helping Ciel dress, Sebastian goes to prepare this. He begins work on some food, when he hears Mey-Rin scream. She accidentally added 30 cups of detergent to the washing machine, and Sebastian comments that she makes him feel "murderous intent." Nonetheless, he says he understands and assists her in cleaning up the washing room and putting the wash out to dry. He returns to his work on the food when he hears an explosion from Baldroy, who used a flamethrower to cook. Sebastian thinks to himself that Baldroy's food is charcoal and that he can turn to charcoal as well. He then helps Baldroy salvage lunch, leaving the clean-up to Baldroy. Trying to cook for the third time, he is suddenly hugged by a sobbing Finnian. He accidentally destroyed the lawn by using a broken herbicide sprinkler. Sebastian thinks that he is an idiot who makes him "feel a deep emotion that goes beyond anger." He begins to pull some money out and tells him to buy new plants. When Finnian asks what should he buy, Sebastian tells him that he is the gardener so he should design it. Excited, Finnian says he would like to make the garden look like a transforming robot, to which Sebastian does not have a response. Nonetheless, he gives Finnian the money so he can buy the plants. Sebastian states that he needs to see "her," who is revealed to be a cat. He states that cats are the cutest and that he likes them because they do not do or say anything useless. However, after a while, he has to return to work, so he bids the cat farewell. As he tries to begin work again, the other servants run for him, crying and screaming. However, they stop when they see the work Sebastian has done in preparation for the orphans' arrival. Baldroy is not impressed, saying Sebastian was avoiding work, while Finnian and Mey-Rin state that this sort of excellent work is precisely like him. Finnian points out that the head of a horseman is missing, and Sebastian instantly thinks one of them stole it, which they all deny. Angrily, they charge out to take down Tanaka for doing it, but Sebastian notices it is time for afternoon tea. He takes in a cart to a sleeping Ciel, who was the thief, and reprimands him for leaving the window open and himself defenseless. Sebastian finishes by commenting that even with useless servants and a selfish master, being a butler is not a bad way of life. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Tanaka *Ciel Phantomhive Navigation pl:005. Ten kamerdyner ma tyle na głowie! de:Kapitel 5: Dieser Butler hat viel um die Ohren es:005. Ese Mayordomo, El Más Ocupado ru:Дворецкий весь в делах it:Capitolo 5 Category:Chapters Category:Black Butler Arc